


Monster in a small town

by BellaImpala67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaImpala67/pseuds/BellaImpala67
Summary: The Winchesters are investigating strange murders in a small town. But, Dean finds himself attracted to the small town bartender.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It's Saturday night and the bar is packed! Now that the bars are open again, it's nice to have a regular steady paycheck. And with dad's band playing tonight, the tips are fan-freaking-tastic. It was nice having patrons to bartend to again!

Looking around I'm seeing people I've known my whole life, except the three men that walked in about an hour ago. They were ALL man and damn good tippers. The two younger men are playing pool, and I'm pretty sure are hustling a few locals out of some cash. The older of the 3 men flagged me down.

"What can I get you sir?"

"Call me John, sweetheart."

"Alright John, I'm (y/n), what can I get you?"

"I'm thinkin a Jack and coke, double Jack."

"Alrighty, double JD and coke it is."

Placing his drink in front of him and smiling.

"So John, what brings you to town?"

"Well, my boys and I are investigating the recent attacks."

The recent attacks? Is he talking about my boyfriend's murder?

The band took a break and dad came over to see how I was doing, and no doubt to make sure John wasn't some creep bothering his little girl. I'm 37, two kids of my own, but daddy still sees me as his baby.

Dad's an incredible guitar player and an even better singer. And, if many years ago he had had fewer morals, he would have taken Nashville by storm. But, a sleezy record exec told him that the only way to make it in the music industry was to lie about where he was from, and to leave his family behind. They told him that the country music fans wouldn't accept a singer from upstate NY and they wouldn't want one with a wife and kids. Daddy told that exec to go to hell. And now he's just over 60 and playing in bars for locals that treat him like the super star he deserves to be.

"How's it going sweetheart? Who's your friend?"

"Daddy, this is John Winchester. He and his sons (pointing toward Sam and Dean playing pool) are here investigating the recent murders. John, this is my dad, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie, I gotta tell ya I'm having a great time listening to your band. You're a hell of an entertainer."

"Thank you John. Wait, investigating? Are you fellas police?"

"No, we're...private investigators. We've been doing this sort of work for quite a few years. And we've been looking into the attacks around here."

"Baby girl, can you get your old man a soda?"

"Sure thing daddy." I said with a smile and headed to the cooler in the back.

WHILE I WAS GONE

"So John, what do you and your boys think is happening here? Because my daughter's boyfriend was one of those that was attacked and killed. He died a hero, and he deserves justice. My grandson saw the whole thing. His stepdad was taking him and his baby sister for a walk in the park when it happened."

"What happened Charlie?"

"Honestly John, it's the damnedest thing."


	2. It's the damnedest thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dad gets to know John, and I get to a better look at Sam and Dean
> 
> Also, ___ represent the boyfriend's name

"What do you mean?"

"Like I said, my grandson saw it happen. ___ stepped in front of the stroller and told Joey to take his sister and run. But, he said that he stopped and turned around."

"What did he see Charlie?"

"He said, and this is the wild part, he said he saw a man come of the trees. But, the man was pale and a....claw coming out of his wrist. The police are saying that it could be that Joey saw a knife, but thought it was a claw. Or that it was some sort of animal and he's so traumatized that he made it a man in his head. John, my grandson is smart, and creative, but he's no liar. He saw a man attack ___, and ___ fought him. But Joey said, he saw the man stab ___ in the back of the neck. Joey took his baby sister and ran as fast as he could to a house near by. Joey saved his sister's life, but blames himself for his step dad's death."

John was quiet for a moment, the night his wife died, running through his mind. Placing baby Sam in his 4 year old Dean's arms, ordering him to run. Yeah, this one was going to be tough. But, he was GOING to get this family and this town some justice.

Walking back with dad's soda, I heard some of what was said between dad and John. Dad turned smiling, pretending that he hadn't just talked about ___'s murder with a man he just met. I handed dad his soda and asked John-

"So, do you know if your boys are ready for another round?" (Also pretending that I hadn't heard their conversation. It was still too painful to talk about.)

John smiled and looked over his shoulder.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind another round sweetheart....I mean miss."

John looked at my dad, almost apologetic at calling me sweetheart.

Dad just chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine John, she's got thick skin, and she's been called much worse. Not that I liked that. Don't get me wrong, I'm not inviting you to call her that, but she can handle herself....And thank you for at least looking sorry." Dad said it with the type of smile that John, a fellow father, understood quite well.

Taking my tray of beers over to the pool table, I made a mental note of the empties along the way. John had paid for Sam and Dean's next round, telling me that the next round was on them. Setting down the tray, I stopped for a moment to look at the table. Hmm, Dean was in a pinch, 8 ball behind the 2, that's a tricky shot.

Smiling at Sam and handing him his beer,

"Looks like Dean's in a tough spot."

Sam chuckled and said, "You don't know my brother. He's been in tougher spots."

I looked over just as the 2 dropped into the corner pocket directly to my left. I glanced, or I meant to glance, at Dean. Meeting his eyes, I froze for a moment. Did he just wink? Why do I like it? Or better yet, why do I care?

"Ok, I'm, I need to get back to the bar."

"Alright, oh, how do you know our names?"

"I've been having a nice chat with your dad. He and my dad are getting along, and he's a really friendly guy."

I walked away to Dean and Sam both laughing at that statement.


	3. Reluctant Entertainer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tending bar, listening to dad sing, and maybe doing some singing too.

Walking away from the boys, I couldn't help but wonder why they were laughing. Their dad really is a nice guy, at least to me he was.

As I walked back behind the bar, I noticed John watching me. Was that's pity in his eyes, curiosity, or what? Dad got back up to the stage, and John turned toward me.

"So, (y/n), your daddy says you sing too. You gonna get up and sing with your old man tonight? I know I'd love to hear you sing, I'm sure my boys would too."

I took a deep breath, trying to think of a way to let John down without being rude. Truth was, I just wasn't up for singing yet. Looking over to my dad, he had that same hopeful look that John had.

"Well sweetheart, you gonna get up there?"

It was Dean's deep voice this time, as I looked to him he smiled and went on to say.

"Come on (y/n), I think it might do ya some good."

I found myself conflicted. I wanted to make the crowd happy, but I had a hard time feeling like I used to when I sang. From the speakers I heard my father's voice.

"How's everyone doin?"

The crowd whooped and hollared.

"Alright, good to hear. How about we give a hand and get my daughter (y/n) up here to do a few songs. What do ya say sweetheart?"

The crowd whooped and hollared again, John, Dean and Sam included. I turned to them, seeing them smile, looking hopeful, it struck a chord. I couldn't help but feel a need to entertain these people.

I nodded, walked from behind the bar and up to the stage. Daddy gave me a big hug and asked,

"Are you up for this honey?"

"Sure thing daddy, I wouldn't want to disappoint our guests." as I nodded toward the Winchesters. (Having finally gotten their last names after dad told me John had given him a business card)

"What songs do you want to do tonight?"

"Let's start with Neon Moon."

We go in to Brooks and Dunn's Neon Moon. And as I looked out over the crowd I saw the faces of people I'd entertained for years, plus John and his sons. John was singing along and Dean looked pretty impressed.

As the song ended John jumped to his feet and applauded. I thanked the crowd and went in to Merle Haggard's "Ballad of Bonnie and Clyde" then we rounded out my short set with "Hell in Heels" by the Pistol Annie's.

I have to admit, it feels good to sing for people again!

After dad's final set, I yell last call. Sam bought his father, his brother and himself another round. Dean offered to help clean up, to be honest I don't think they really want to leave. But, the extra help is always welcome.

"So (y/n), why didn't you pursue a career in music? Because you've got a hell of a voice."

Dean's question totally took me by surprise. But, I told him about the many times I had auditioned, the executives that tried to change me, like they had done to my dad, and the producer that attacked me....only for him to end up with a broken nose and three knocked out teeth...and two broken fingers.

John must have over heard because he let out a "Atta girl! Charlie you sure raised your girl right!"

We finished cleaning up, loading the band equipment and locking up the bar. As we walked out, I spotted a GORGEOUS black Impala in the parking lot, sitting next to a jacked up black pick up.

"Whoa! Who's car is that?"

"Oh, that's Baby, she's mine. You like classic cars?" Dean said with a smile that told me this was all part of a smooth pick up for him.

I smile and answer, "Yeah, I've always had a thing for classic muscle cars."

"Hmm, girl after my own heart." 

I smiled, said goodnight and drove home. Not wanting to wake my niece, I texted my sister to let her know that she would be staying over and I'd bring her home in the morning. And that I'd pay her double.

Becky texted back:

Sound good, thanks for the heads up. Did you have a good night at work?

I answered back:  
Yeah, pretty damn good actually :)


	4. The truth and the hunt continue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally tells the truth, and the hunt is truly on!

It's been 6 months since ___'s murder. John and the boys have been here for a month, and they don't have any leads. At least that's what they say whenever I ask.

My phone rings, it's Dean, hopefully he has some good news. After all, there hasn't been much news lately. But, Dean has been hanging around the bar a lot more. He's very sweet, but am I ready to try again ?

"(Y/N), we have a lead, I'll tell you know when I can."

ANOTHER 6 MONTHS

Dean, Sam and John have been coming and going from town. Here a month or two, gone a month or two, and then back.

Dean calls,

"(Y/N), we know what did it. We just have to track it down to an exact spot. But, we have a good idea of where."

"What do you mean WHAT did it? Don't you mean WHO?"

"No, (Y/N), I mean WHAT. There's some things I need to tell you about what we do."

"You're a private investigator Dean. But, from what you've already said, you and your dad and brother are like X Files."

"Well something like that. I'll tell you more when I get there."

JOHN AND DEAN IN THE CAR, DRIVING TO THE PARK

"You told her?!?!"

"Yes Dad! I told her! She has the right to know what killed her fiance and scared her boy! Now he can get some help and find a way to get past this!"

John is quiet, but keeps looking from Dean to the road and back again. He knows all too well why Dean really told her.

Calmly, John replies to Dean:  
"Dean...I know... she's a great girl. And her kids a re really cool. That little girl of hers is adorable and areal spit fire. Her boy is smart as hell and pretty tough. But son, are you sure you told her all of this for HER sake?"

"YES! She needs to know. And what do you mean by that Dad?! You think I told her about us for what? For my sake?"

Dean calls down, John is quiet.

"I don't know...maybe it was selfish of me to tell her. But dad, she's smart. She knew it wasn't just some random guy, some drifter like the cops thought it was. And her father knew something was up as soon as we walked in to that bar."

"I know Dean, they're a smart family. Charlie knew we weren't normal private investigators as soon as he and I started talking. I get the feeling that he would have made a good hunter. The man sees through bullshit a mile away."   
John said all of that with a smile.

Dean got the impression that his father and (Y/N)'s father had become friends, and that they would probably stay in contact after this was all over.

John and Dean drove in silence for a while. John's cell phone buzzed, it was Sam...he had the bastard's location! Dean knew the area, he had been through that neighborhood with (Y/N) a few times, just driving around. Dean's mind drifted to the time he'd spent with her. The fun he'd had with her and her kids, how attached he had become, while on security detail with her.

Sam had spent time with her, as had John. And he knew that they had all formed a connection and bond with (Y/N) and the kids. John had formed a good friendship with Charlie, they had done some actual hunting a few months prior. John had forgotten what it was like to hint something that wasn't a monster trying to kill children. He'd even gotten himself a good sized buck, shared it with Charlie and his family, and (Y/N) and her mother cooked some of it for a big family style dinner.

As they drove to the neighborhood where Sam had tracked down the monster, Dean felt a rush. He was going to finally kill the monster that was terrorizing this community, and more importantly (Y/N) and her family. And they finally knew what it was, for sure, a WRAITH!


	5. Merry Christmas Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam and John have killed the monster that killed her fiance and threatened her children.
> 
> The chemistry between (Y/N) has begun to build
> 
> And the Winchesters have an old fashioned family Christmas

John and the boys had taken care of the Wraith, Dean even made sure that (Y/N) saw it after they'd killed it.   
It looked like a regular guy, in fact it was a guy that had moved in to town just the previous year. She knew him from the grocery store, he had even brought her groceries to her car a time or two. Looking back, she had noticed him staring at her now and again...more so after ___ died. The fucker killed her fiance and was becoming obsessed with her. Same had even confirmed it when he went through his car.

The evidence was all there, pictures of her and the kids, a glove she thought she had lost, but what made her blood both boil and then run cold, was when Sam said he had found things that belonged to the kids.

(Y/N) kicked the creature over and over in the head, knowing he was dead but still needing to get her blows in. Needing to release her anger, needing to feel a part of this justice. She kicked until it's head was a bloody pulp and she was crying.

Dean grasped her shoulders, pulling her to him and wrapping his strong arms around her, letting her bury her face in his shirt and cry.

LATER THAT WEEK

John and Sam are babysitting (Y/N)'s kids, while Dean and (Y/N) go Christmas shopping. It's a new experience for everyone involved. Lydia has even begun calling John "Papa John" and Sam is now "Unca Sammy", Dean is still "Dean"

As Dean and (Y/N) are walking the aisles of the local toy store he takes her hand. This is a totally new avenue for them both. She hasn't been in anew relationship since ___ and he hasn't been in anything serious since Lisa.

They choose some new trucks for her son and some babydolls for her daughter. She catches Dean playing with a truck on the floor, and snaps a picture to send to Sam. 

TWO HOURS LATER

Dean and (Y/N) pull up to her house. When they walk in the house there's a note on the table.

"(Y/N) and Dean  
We took the kids to (Y/N)'s parents house for the night. There's pizza in the oven to stay warm, beer in the fridge. Have FUN!"

John and Sam"

They looked at each other and blushed. 

P.S.  
Joey says that there's a movie room in the shed, it's all set up. *Wink wink*

Dean looked at her and said "You have a fucking movie room in your she'd?"

"Uh yeah...we built it last year. It's my 'she shed' but I use it for family camp outs and movie nights. Wanna grab the pizza and beer and go binge some movies?"

Dean's jaw dropped, then he grinned. "Hell yes sweetheart! And if you're up for something a little harder I picked up some bourbon." His wink and grin sent shivers through her.

A few minutes later they were settled on one of the couches in the "movie house". Dean had picked out some action movies, she had chosen a few comedies and one or two horror flicks. First up was "Die Hard" because after all, it's Christmas!

A few minutes, a few shots and a half a pizza later...she is snuggled in to his side, his arm around her shoulders. They're both laughing and speaking the lines along with the film, along with the accents. 

"I've never met a chick that likes Die Hard as much as I do. This is awesome." Dean says, smiling down at her. When she looks up at him, his smile slips a little and she sees his pupils expand.

"Dean... what's going on here?"

"Well darlin..that depends on you...and how much time we have."

"I..I..." And then she kissed him, gentle at first but as soon as he wrapped his arms around her...they were both lost in the moment.


End file.
